Dear Diary
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Three Years. Bulma has a diary, and has some pretty juicy stuff to fill it with. Mild suggestion of rape, and mild lemony goodness.


_He is not a tall man. And he is so cold and distant from anyone around him. And he wouldn't know a good joke if it walked up and introduced itself. He is the complete opposite of any guy that I have ever taken any interest in, and yet for some reason I can't get him off my mind. I'm not sure if I'm starting to develop feelings for the Saiyan prince, or I have just become so lonely, my body is obsessing over the nearest possible testosterone to me. Ever since the break up I have been keeping myself cooped up here at the Capsule Corp not wanting to see anyone, nor anyone to see me. Plus, I haven't wanted to run into any of his tramps because Kami knows I would probably be locked up for manslaughter. I don't know. All I know that there is just something about him. . . _

Bulma closed her diary as she shook the hair out of her face. She was laying belly down across her bed after a particularly exhausting day in the lab. Nothing seemed to be working right for her today.

Just as she fixed one problem, another one would come up and she would have to spend unplanned time correcting programs and code that fucked up the systems. It didn't help matters much that Vegeta seemed to also be having a bad day with his equipment as it felt like every two hours on the dot he was barging in bellowing commands and orders for her to, "get off your lazy ass and quit putting band-aids on all of my equipment and actually fix it."

He was such an insufferable ass master. Seriously. She could kill him sometimes.

"Well just excuse the hell outta me. I really do fix your shit, you fuck, but you just keep breaking it. Soon, I'm not going to do anything for you but throw all of your shit in the damn garbage as you break it. Maybe then you'll pay a little more attention to what you are doing in that fucking gravity room." Bulma was on her last nerve today. Evidently, so was Vegeta. He swelled up and stomped his way over to her and grabbed her shirt at the neck and looked her right in the eyes.

"You don't do as I ask, and I will blow up this entire compound."

Bulma wasn't about to back down no matter how hopeless her case seemed. "Fucking do it. Please! I could collect the insurance. It'd be a favor really." Vegeta put her down.

"Fix it NOW!" Vegeta said his final words to her of the conversation as he turned and left her fuming. Nevertheless, in her irate state, she got up an went to fix his precious bots which gobbled up the rest of her day. She did it right there in the gravity chamber so he couldn't use the gravity simulator, and had to resort to more old fashioned means of training. She had to admit, watching him work out was serving as a payment as she couldn't help but admire the way his triceps and shoulder blades shifted under his rippling muscles as he did push ups. The sweat literally running down his body as he punched and kicked imaginary opponents in his mind, which she was sure he was envisioning smashing her skull in.

That didn't bother her though, as she often took out her aggression at the gym imagining that punching bag was his face.

Finally, after she repaired the last bot, she simply got up and left him without a word. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out and tried so hard not to just look back at him, but the desire was too great. She made eye contact with him briefly before her view was broken by the wall. She slumped her way to the kitchen where she fixed herself a quick turkey, bacon, avocado sandwich and made a b-line for her shower.

The water cascading down her tired body felt as though she was being reborn. She knew she had figured out what heaven must be like after a long difficult life. After her shower, she knew her body was exhausted, but her mind had sort of tapped into the energy reserves and was sill awake. So, she figured she would make an entry in her recently neglected diary. After she finished writing her post, she adjusted herself right on her bed and fell into a blissful sleep that she desperately needed.

The female species. He would never understand them. _How can she just invite me to live in her home like that, and then proceed to treat me like I am a common human man?_ It didn't make any sense to him, and he just punched harder the more the thought about her. He couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that she was motivating his progress in such a way. He had never met a woman, or anyone rather, quite like her. She was rude, stubborn, and far too much of a sense of self entitlement for his liking. Although she was a brilliant scientist he had to admit - but only to himself. He'd be damned if he ever let that slip to her.

It had been a couple hours or so since that blue haired serpent left his presence. He watched her walk out as she watched him. She was a fool if she thought he hadn't noticed her gawking at him while she worked on his bots. How could anyone blame her though, as he knew he was a prime specimen to behold. He finished his last circuit in his normal fitness training before calling it a night, but not before making himself a hearty protein shake. He did feel a bit weird using an earth-based method of recovery, but he did notice he felt much better in the morning after drinking these shakes at the end of the day. Ne never thanked her for introducing them to him.

The next morning, they both woke up around the same time and ended up in the kitchen seconds apart.

"Good morning, Vegeta." she said almost routinely. He merely offered a slight grunt in return. She poured herself a glass of coffee and put some vanilla creamer in it before sitting down at the breakfast nook. She opened the window and lit up a cigarette as she did every morning.

"What is the god damn point of smoking those horrible things, woman? Do you not have any self respect?" Vegeta had never voiced his opinion on the matter of smoking before this instance, and frankly, it startled her.

"What do you care about that I do to myself?" She retorted.

"I only wished to let you know how disgusting I find you and your habit. Every morning I have to sit and smell that god awful smoke you voluntarily ingest, and I am absolutely sick of it." He coughed only to play up his argument.

"No one is forcing you to sit with me." She said cooly as she took an excessively large drag from her cigarette.

_Shit. _ Vegeta thought. Does he leave because she is right, or does he stay planted because she is right? "Well, I'd much rather annoy you with my bitching until you left."

Bulma smashed the butt of her current cigarette and pulled out a new one. She looked right at him and stood up. Nonchalantly she made her way over to him and sat right next to him, thigh to thigh, and lit up her new cigarette. He roared in protest, angrily slammed his palms on the top of the table and got up and left. Bulma could not help her fits of laughter as she heard him angrily grumbling something about her being the biggest bitch on this side of the universe and other predictable phrases.

She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. It felt nice! She decided picking on Vegeta just might be the therapy she's been needing this whole time. She decided today was going to be the day she left the house, but not before playing a few jokes on her irritable house guest. On her way down to the lab, she had to pass the entrance to the gravity chamber. Casually, she strolled up the the outside controls and flipped all the switches to off closely followed with a few choice words coming from within the chamber. Bulma made a mad dash away from the lab as if to seem like she had not passed by at all, but he knew better.

"WOMAN, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

"Do _what_ again?" Bulma played stupid.

"You know EXACTLY what I am talking about servant woman." Vegeta growled.

"Um, No. I don't. Would you please enlighten me as I may be able to fix the issue?" Bulma said as sweet as she could possibly speak. The sugary tone of voice melted his brain as he was not used to hearing her speak to him in such a way.

"Never mind! I will just go fix it myself!" This caught Bulma's attention.

"OH finally! For once you do something on your own! Ha Ha Ha Ha! This day will be one for the history books!" She pranced around the living room with glee.

"You're going to be history if you don't shut the hell up!" Vegeta spat without turning back to look at her as he made his way for the controls. This was just too entertaining. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? She decided she needed to change her tactics. She raced up to her room and rewashed her face. By this time, it was nearly 9 in the morning, and time to get ready for the day. First she put her hair up in a messy sock bun, letting a few strands of hair to fall loosely around her face in soft wavy curls. For makeup, she opted for goldy and orangy warm eyeshadows to make her blue eyes really stand out with the contrast of the black mascara and liner. Knowing the forecast for today was 106 degrees, she knew she could justify wearing her skimpier clothing. She chose a grey and white bra-lett with a minty green mesh tank to go over it, exposing her waist. She opted for white shorts to contrast her fake tan she has been using since she really hasn't made it out into the sun much. As for shoes, she chose a pair of gold gladiator sandals.

"Damn, I look good!" she complimented herself out loud in the mirror before she walked out of her room and descended the stairs. She turned on the video intercom to the gravity room and said, "Hey, I'm about to come in there and check on some stuff before I head to town."

He was annoyed but gave a single nod in acknowledgment. He gravity simulator shut off and the door opened. She walked in and looked right at him. He had never seen her wear such clothing before. It was a weird feeling he hadn't really felt before and he didn't know what to think of it. Was it disgust? Was it interest? God no, don't let it be interest. She made her way to the main computer and pulled up the command prompt and pretended to look through some codes she knew he wouldn't understand. Her backside was turned to him, and his eyes wouldn't stop wandering up her legs. Three times he had to mentally shake himself before he simply just crossed his arms tighter and turned away from her.

"Are you done now? I have training to do." Vegeta made a convincing protest to her presence.

"Almost. You just cool it. Also, do you need anything since I'm gonna be in town?" Bulma offered mostly trying to strike up a small conversation.

"What would I know? I've never _been to town_." he shot her down.

"Well, do you want to go?" she offered although she wasn't sure why. The question just sort of came out as she opened her mouth.

"Are you serious. Why would I give up a day of training to spend my time with you?"

Ouch. "Fine, suit yourself you jerk." She walked past him and ever so slightly brushed against him. Did she actually enjoy arguing with him? No matter. She was going to go shopping today and have a good day out. She walked out to the garage and chose one of the many capsule corp vehicles and set her course for the mall. She purchased new clothes, shoes, makeup, home decor, and various other items. She went to the mall, thrift stores, small shops and stand alone department stores. Twice she went to starbucks for a frappuccino. By the time her day ended, the sun was already beginning to set so she decided it was time for her to go back home.

For some reason, she didn't bother parking in the garage, as it half crossed her mind to call a friend and see if she had plans that night. Simply stopping in the drive way, she began to collect her things out of the back seat when suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and pull her out of the car. Instantly she began to scream and kick but she couldn't get out of the hands. She felt another pair of hands grab her mouth to try and shut her up.

_What the fuck?_ Vegeta thought as his sensitive ears heard that blue menace to his sanity shrieking at the top of her lungs. Annoyed, and somewhat curious, he ran towards the shrills to see if he could get her to shut up. What he saw when he arrived outside was two homeless looking men beginning to rip clothes off of Bulma. They only managed to get her tank off before Vegeta grabbed them both by the back of the neck and slammed them to the ground. Bulma scrambled toward Vegeta as he picked the two men up again and threw them as hard as he could away from the compound.

She didn't say a word. She sprang to her feet and threw her arms around his muscular neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He didn't hold her back, but he did just let her stay there until she was done. To her that was enough. She didn't expect a tearful embrace, but she was definitely grateful to him. "Thank you so much." she whispered as she finally broke the hug and released him.

"Hn." He looked at her. Her bun had completely fallen out, and the curls were disheveled around her face. Mascara was running down her face from the tears. "Lets go inside."

"Okay." She turned and grabbed her bags and they walked in through the kitchen door. She cast all of her new stuff aside on the table and sat down a second before getting back up again and heading toward the china cabinet. She grabbed a nice wine glass and looked to her savior.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" She offered. He considered a moment before responding.

"i'm not above a glass of wine." He sat down at the table as she went to the wine cooler and grabbed a bottle. She uncorked it and poured two generous glasses and brought them back to the table where she sat beside him. She desperately needed something to calm her nerves. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before, and it was still playing through her mind how terrified she was, and more importantly how it was _Vegeta_ who saved her.

It was really amazing how quickly they finished that bottle. She figured it was just so awkward to talk to each other, they drank faster. By the end of that bottle, they were both feeling much more relaxed. She laid her head on his shoulder and without thinking, his arm wrapped around her, shocking them both. She didn't dare question it though, as it was the nicest feeling she had ever felt. Vegeta too, for that matter. Feeling a little more confident, she decided to reach an arm around his chest as she trailed her hand up his abdomen and pectorals. She could definitely tell he trained much more intensely than Yamcha did. He had a nice body, yes, but Vegeta's physique was that of an absolute God. She looked up at his neck and traced her eyes up his jawline and finally reached a pair of ebony eyes looking down at her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but before she knew it, she planted her lips on to his. For a 99th of a second, Vegeta hesitated, but he kissed her back, pulling her in tight to himself.

Gasping, groping, and moaning they dove deeper into the kiss before she broke off of him and looked at him, "lets take this elsewhere."

They nearly sprinted to her room where they fell messily into her sheets as they couldn't undress fast enough. Passion took the wheel and they spend the entire night vociferously making love to one other.

Early morning set in, and he quietly left her in her room to go to his to sleep for two more hours before he started training. A few hours after he started to train, she finally awoke from her slumber where she immediately reached for her diary.

_You're never going to believe what happened last night..._


End file.
